1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an apparatus and method for information processing, a computer program product, and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With a widespread use of the Internet, systems of various types for exchanging information via the Internet have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-342206 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a technique relating to such a system.
In a system according to the Patent Document 1, a program frequently used by a user is registered automatically, or a program designated by the user is registered to generate a program list, and the program list is registered in a user's personal computer.
When the user selects one program list out of a plurality of program lists, program addresses registered in the program list are sequentially accessed, and content of the program (content of hypertext) registered in the program list is shown on a display. Accordingly, the user only selects the program list, and then a desired program may be automatically reproduced even if the user does not perform any further action.